Highschool Rock Stars
by Ladyfox10
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Ladyfox here with a new story as you can tell. This one is got to have as little ooc as it can possibly have. Also this story is yaoi, as in boy with boy parings. This chapter is decanted to my friend Faith Hunter. This story came from a CD I have only because that I thought that it would be a nice gift only to find out that she had it already.

The main parings are as follows:

Joey/Seto

Naruto/Sasuke

Ed/Roy

There are some straight couples such as Yusuke/Keiko and Hiei/OOC any more will come at a later date but trust me these are the main parings. Also I have bad spelling, please do not flame me for that, I try but I can't spell and I need a new beta. Help me if you can

Disclaimer: People, you all have a brain, use it. Would I be writing a fan fiction if I owned any thing other than Sam and any newly created character?

Meet the blondes and the people who like them

Joey sat in his history class as the teacher drowned on about a war or something else along those terms. He could honestly not tell you what the lesson was; his mind was more on the latest lyrics that he wrote in his last class. He couldn't wait for his friends and band mates to hear them. He had big dreams for his band, The Underdogs, with his odd friends that were made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Edward Elric, and Yusuke Urameshi.

Joey glanced at the bored and quickly copied the notes as he thought back to when he the others. He remembered that earlier that day he got in trouble for yelling disrupting the class by yelling at Seto Kiba and called him a bastard, seeing how he called him a mutt again. When he entered the classroom that was holding the detention time for the day, first thing he saw was the teacher with silver hair and 90 of his face covered reading a little orange book. He recognized the book was something that Bakura would read some times. On one of his more lapsed moments he asked what it was about. He learned two things that day, them being that the book was porn book and to never ask Baukra what he reads. So Joey was surprised that a teacher was reading that in a room with detention students.

He gave the teacher the not saying why he was there and looked around the room. He saw two blondes and a brunette. As he walked passed them he notice that the blonde with startling blue eyes was sitting there drawing something and saying something about some guy named Sasuke and calling him a bastard. The other blonde was sitting there with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall and muttering some thing about not being short. The only one being quite was the boy with black hair, who from what Joey could see was asleep. He picked a seat and pulled out his lyric book and closed his eyes to let the idea flow in. Five minutes later the teacher stood up and finally broke the silent.

"Okay, seeing how this is everyone I'm going to trust you to stay here and be punished. I have to go and visit my dolphin. Behave and don't break any thing," and with that said he got up and left.

"What the hell? He has a pet dolphin?" The glaring blonde asked as he stared at the door the teacher left by.

"He doesn't have a pet dolphin, it's his pet name for his boyfriend," the blonde with blue eyes said never looking up from his picture as he had begun to stab it with his pen.

"What the fuck? Kakashi is gay?" The boy with black hair said sitting up and stretching.

"Got a problem with gay people?" The glaring boy turn to glare at him, arms still crossed.

"No, I just never pegged Kakashi to swing that way, but hey like they say expect the unexpected," he smiled cheeky before getting up and heading to the teachers desk and sat down in the swivel chair.

"I'm Yusuke by the way, in here for telling a teacher to fuck off. What about the rest of you?" He asked, soon after the blonde with blue eyes spoke first.

"I'm Naruto, I got caught after I let off some smoke bombs in the principal's office. I would have gotten away if Sasuke bastard didn't come by at the time," he crumpled up the paper and shot it in the trashcan, getting it in.

"Nice shot, I'm Edward, but just call me Ed. I'm here for disrupting the class," he shrugged. "I wouldn't have yelled if Mustang didn't call me short, the son of a bitch," he snorted and glared off to the side.

"Okay we got a short complex in the room," Yusuke was able to say before Ed jumped up shouting.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD SIT ON A FLEA AND RIDE IT LIKE A HORSE!" The boy knocked his chair back and had his fists clinched as everyone else jumped at the sudden yelling.

"Whoa man, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you took it," Joey said as he went over his lyric book again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed said as he sat back down, crossed his arms and went back to glaring at the wall, grumbling all the while.

"What about you there, the one doing homework. I've seen you before haven't I? Don't we have six-hour or something like that?" Yusuke asked as he swung in the swivel chair, looking at Joey.

"Yeah you do, we have Skie for English. I'm Joey and I'm here for the same reason as Ed there, only I wasn't as loud and this isn't homework, it's songs," he was in the process of putting the notebook away when it was suddenly gone. He looked up and saw Naruto walking with it to the other two.

"A songwriter huh? Dose a band play what you write?" He stopped at a page and it out loud

"Caught up ageist the wall again, Tied to the chain and ball again, it never seems to amaze my mind, so I just sleep, sleep, sleep. Man this is good, where did you come up with this?" The other two looked over Naruto's shoulders at the book before nodding their agreement Joey got up and grabbed the notebook and put it away before answering.

"I don't know, they just come to me. I write them and then have my friend make them in to music," he shrugs. "It's really no big."

The bell shrilled, making Joey jump out of his thoughts. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the door. H e had promised Yugi and crew that they could come and sit in on the band as the practice, but he had to meet them, seeing as the band practices at Ed's house and they didn't know where he lived. As he left the room he ran into, literally, the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Watch where you going, Kiba." Said person just raised an eyebrow as Joey didn't even stop to say anymore and ran down the hall, he was late and Ed was short on patience (A/N pun intended)

Seto watched him before feeling some one tap him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Roy Mustang sanding there with a smirk.

"Your puppy run off? Aw poor Seto, a man with out his dog, how sad," Roy leaned ageist the wall, dropping his backpack as they waited for their other friends, while Seto narrowed his eyes at him.

"And what about you? I see no short Fullmetal anywhere. What happen, lose him in the grass, Mustang?"

Roy looked away knowing that he lost one of the many rounds of insults they had ever since they became friends, and to think they have to thank their parents for intruding them to each other and the other two who have yet to show up. Roy brushed back his hair before specking again.

"Really thought, what's up? You really look like you lost your dog."

"The mutt ran into me and before I could say anything he ran off. He looked like he was in a hurry, probably to meet the loser squad."

"You know with a personality like yours I can't see why said mutt doesn't jump you every five minutes," Roy rolled his eyes to prove that it was sarcasm. Seto glared at Roy before speaking.

"Same thing can be said about you and Elric."

"Ah but, I like pissing off the little blonde. It's fun watching him yell nonsense."

"Hn." Roy smirked when Seto didn't respond, knowing he won this round. Ever sense the two of them met it was always like this, insult, respond, repeat. Thought people might call it flirting, the two knew it wasn't, their interest lay some where else. Before they could start another round, Sasuke and Hiei walked up. The all nodded their greeting to each other before heading to the parking lot.

"So what kept you two?" Roy asked

"I was held up by Kurama, his brother and his brother's moron friends along with the idiot who likes my sister. They wanted to know if I wanted to go to the arcade with them." Hiei spoke as they walked adjusting his bag on his shoulder, Sasuke nodding his head in agreement before speaking.

"I was held up by one of my teachers who wished to talked to me about something, hence on my reason for being late."

"Alright then , now whose house are we going to go to for homework?" Roy asked after the two were don talking. His answer was a resounding 'hn' at which he sighed.

"Why do I hang out with you three? A mummy talks more that you three combined."

"We calm your life down a bit, "Hiei proved with a shrug.

"That and we know your secrets," Sasuke snickered as they watch Roy lightly blush.

"That's blackmail, I hope you know."

"Think of it as enterprising, this way we make sure our secrets stay secrets," Seto said as they walked to his limo.

"Speak for your self, Kiba. I have no secrets," Hiei pulled out a pair of sunglasses and brushed the hair out of his face. The other three raised an eyebrow, before Sasuke spoke.

"Then explain your crush on," he was shot a glare before he could say the name and nodded his head.

"See perfect example, we complete each other, " Roy said as he steeped his hands. Hiei rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses as they got in to the limo.

"Faggot," he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hetero," Roy retorted.

"Psycho's," Sasuke muttered as he put on his headphones and turned up the volume.

"Headache," was the last thing heard as the limo pulled out of the parking lot and head to Seto's house.

Please this is my first fic like this, be gentle with me. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. And so it begins.

Hi fellow writers and readers! Ladyfox here with the long awaited next chapter of Highschool rock stars. This story was at a stand still for a while but I have gotten past my writers block and finished this on time. Thank you all who have stayed with me and reviewed. I might have messed up on the charters personality but I finished this at midnight.

A black limo pulled up to a mansion's gate and waited for it to open. The four teens that sat in the back of the said car were quite. The driver was use to this as most of the world who was use to loud and rowdy teens in a limo.

* * *

The tallest of the teens was known as Seto Kaiba. He ran a well known business called Kaiba corp. The company mostly made new high tech game systems but it was the graphics that had them beating out the competition with the gamers. The young teen only at seventeen gain his title as the CEO of the company after his stepfather died of unknown causes. His personality is that of a business man, very cold and very heatless. But what he lacks in people skills he makes up in money and looks. Ice blue eyes with chestnut hair and slightly pale skin gave him such a gorgeous look, girls were tripping over them selves to ever look at him.

The second tallest was Roy Mustang, who was seventeen as well. The son of a military man did not fit the standards of Roy Mustang. He was nearly the opposite of Seto, the teen was very flamboyant, and a womanizer, thought he himself thought it was funny that he was bi. His dark black hair and dark brown eyes made him stand out, and even more so with his alabaster skin. He's currently trying to get higher in rank so that he could try and get the lady officers to were mini-skirts with uniforms.

The boy who sat next to Roy was Sasuke Uchiha. He was about average hight. His black hair was layered and flipped in the back. His so dark blue-almost black eyes stood out even more with his ghost white skin. He look much like a porcelain doll, thought if you were to ever to watch him or fight him , you would learn very quickly that he was any thing but a porcelain doll. Sasuke lives with his older brother Itachi, who also takes care of him as his soul guardian. Their parents were murdered when he was young by a band of murders, who was caught recently.

The last teenage boy was Hiei Jaganshi, the shortest of the group. Him and his sister was taken in by a old woman named Genki who ran the local temple after their mother died. Now both him and his sister helped run the temple while the old woman help train teens in karate, and ninjesu. The boy had black almost midnight colored hair that stood straight up with a white sun burst in the middled of it all. His eyes were blood red and skin was much like the other three.

It wasn't much of a wonder as to why they were all friends despite the age different, as far as their clubs were concern, it just made the all that much hotter. However, what the fan clubs didn't know was that they already had their hearts taken by some one, to be exact three blondes and a violet dyed. There was just one thing about the blondes that made them different from the violet haired one. They where males. As it were, Seto had his heart being held and protected by what he called his blonde puppy, who's name was Joey Wheeler. For Roy, he would rather have the short tempered Edward Elric, the very same person who defined fire. Sasuke in his own right had a soft spot for foxes, epically blonde blue-eyed teen aged boys who you would just want to cuddle. This of course described Naruto Uzumaki. The only one who was straight was Hiei, and even that was debated with every one. The red eyed boy had eyes for the tomboyish, fighter chick, but still babe know as Samantha McBeast. Sam was her nickname and every one knew her by that name. Because she was so tomboyish, some times his friends would tease him about being gay, but he didn't care, she was perfect to him.

The four teens finally stirred as the car drove up in front of the house, as they put their stuff away, they saw a boy come to the door and lean against it, bitting in to an red delicious apple. He had long black hair, which was pulled in to a low pony tail for relaxation afer school. His eyes were as bright blue as Seto Kaiba's own. It was understandable as the boy was the young prodigy's baby brother, Mokuba. His eye danced with mischief as he watch the four get out of the limo.

"Hey big brother, What are you doing home already?" He only moved when the older boys approached and passed him by, now leaning against the door jam

"I'm normally home at this time, Mokuba, You are normally go by this time, ignoring you home work in favor of you little friends." Seto walked by his brother and headed to the stairs. His little brother frowning at his comment, not noticing Roy was right behind him, till he ruffle the young boys hair.

"Hey there kid, don't mind him, just a long day for him," Roy chuckled as Mokuba tried to pull his head away from the hand in his hair.

"Watched it! Hands off the money maker Mustang!" He turned and glared at the black haired boy who chuckled, not noticing Hiei stood next to him till her spoke up.

"Money maker?" His eyebrow was raised as Roy walked off after the young CEO, chucking.

"Yeah chicks love long hair. I figured you would know this better than any one with hair like yours." He grinned knowingly at him before Hiei shook his head and walked past him, muttering about 'young brothers'. Sasuke followed after all of them, calling up to Seto.

"You need to watch who your brother hangs out with, Seto. He's sounding more and more like an idiot."He added under his breath, "or more like my older brother."

"Where on Earth did you hear that from? No talks like that, or any one I 've heard from" As the four teens went in to the office made for group homework time, they also went to their claimed spots, Roy went to his chair by the window, Sasuke to the couch to use the coffee table while Hiei sat at one of the ends of the said coffee table. Seto went and sat at the only desk in the room. The young boy watched as the did and sweat-dropped mentally. He wonder on how they could be friends when they barley spoke to each other. He shook his head before smiling at them, Knowing this would get a reaction.

"I got it from Joey when I went to Al's the other day. His band was practicing there by the time I got there. They are really good.

From what a normal person would see it didn't effect any one in the room, but Mokuba had trained his eyes to notice details that was hard to see with this group of boys and from what he saw it was almost like hearts stopped.

"Band, what band?" The mostly flamboyant male's eyes never looked u from his note book , but, To Mokuba's delight, his hand did stop what ever it was writing.

"Oh didn't you guys know? Joey, Ed, Naruto and Yusuke are in a band called the Underdogs. Every one at school knows it. I'm surprised you didn't. Well, I've got to get going. I have home work and later I'm suppose to got with Serenity and Al to the movies. Bye Big brother and friends." With that said he turned and head to his room where, once he was in, laughed. His friends were right, He was an imp.

Back in the office, three eyes turned and watch the fourth as he stilled worked being the only one unaffected.

"Either quite staring and get back to work or I'll rip your eyes out." Hiei monotone voice showed that he was annoyed at how they were glaring at him. I wasn't his fault that they never asked about his other friends and what they did. So what Yusuke was in a band with the boys crushes. Not his problem.

"How interesting, Hiei, you never said any thing about your friend being in a band. And in a good one at that." Roy spoke as he leaned froward and letting his hand lay down with the pen. Sasuke and Seto was watching Hiei with the same interest as Roy as to what they shortest out of all of them had to say.

"It never came up and you never showed any interest in the subject, What did you want me to say? Now can we get back to the homework?"

"I heard of a battle of the bands was come to town. I wonder if they are going enter." The young CEO said as he got a thoughtful look on his face before answering S's question.

"Possibly, I heard that the Mayor was going to opening night with her family."

Hiei who was impassive about the conversation till that point, paused in his work.

"The McBeast are going? I thought hey didn't do things like that."

"Normally yeah, but I heard one of the girls wanted to go to watch her friend who was entering. You've probably heard of the band, they played at the last dance." The young military boy leaned back in his seat as the conversation continued.

Sasuke watch his friends talk about it for a while, he him self was messing with his CD player when an idea hit him.

"Why don't we become a band?" As soon as it was out his mouth, he felt foolish for even thinking it and if the sudden silence was any indication so did the other occupants thought so as well.

"It was just an idea," He went back to his homework till Seto said something.

"Why would we become a band? I have a lot to do as it is, with work and school. And besides we already have enough stalkers as it is who want to marry us. Becoming a band will just add more trouble." He turned back to go back to the forgotten homework, till the only boy who really thought the idea was good spoke.

"Why not? I mean think about it as if it was a strategy in a game or something. We want to get in to the blondes minds and what better way than in a band. And we then can have a chance at then, because if they win, then there will people trying to date them. With us there, we don't have to worry about some slut trying to get in to their pants."

"Hey master mind of thoughts, What do we say if people start asking question as to why the people who like to be by themselfs decided to become a band and enter a contest?" Sasuke might have suggest the idea but he agreed with Seto, that and his brother would have a heyday with it as well as his cousin.

"Um, well..."

" I think he forgot about that part."

"At least I'm thinking! You know what forget it." He grumbled as he pulled out his notebook again and began to work on his home work again, the others following suit. For a while it was quite as they worked till Hiei spoke up.

"Oh for the love of, Roy can claim he wants more women, Seto could say it was for more publicity for his company and Sasuke could claim that his brother tricked him in to it. Alright now? Now stop with pouting Roy."

"I wasn't pouting! But you for got some one Hiei." He could hear the smirk in his voice. Gripping his pen tightly he interned said,

"I didn't forget anyone, now get back to work."

"I think Mustang means you, I'm sure Sam would enjoy it if you were apart of our band, Hiei." He interned glared at the smirking boy nearest to him

"Uchiha, shut up. I don't care what she think about me in a band."

"Leave him alone. He just not ready to let the girl he likes know he exists. It's not big deal if shortie has stage fright." Smirking, Roy ignored the death glare he was receiving from his friend, waiting for what he was ready to hear.

"Yukina asked me to become apart of the stupid band, alright? Next question who plays what in the band? And what is our bands name? Or are we just talking about this?"

"It's pointless, Im just saying that right now." The tallest teen said as finally turned back form his homework and back to his friends, a small part of him excited about the band.

"Seto, Shut up. Save your voice, you're the lead singer." The three boy all smirked as Kaiba's eyes widen.

"I refuse to be the lead singer! I simply refuse to parade my self on stage then sing to people who are screaming that they want to have my children, Mustang is better at being the center stage them me," he was being honest. He could never figure out what was so great about having women, who he had no interest in what so ever already, scream and shout things at them.

"Sorry, but you know I play drums, and everyone knows they never sing lead." A snort had every one turn to look at Hiei, who sat back and glared.

"I'll play guitar but that's it. I won't sing, I'm letting you know now."

"Same here, But if I need to sing back up I will and Hiei will if he needs to and want Sam to notice him." The young Uchiha smirked as Hiei snorted again. The four of them went back to their home work, not saying another word said.

On the other side of town, three blondes, a brunette and four other teens were in a garage. The first four teens were singing and play instruments while the others sat and listened to them. One of the blondes was up front, playing a black guitar with deep red flames and singing.

The singer was none other than Joey Wheeler. His honey brown eyes showed the raw emotions of the song and the feeling it caused in the said boy. He kept swaying his head to try and keep his hair out of his face only to have it return. After a while he just let it lay where it may.

The boy behind him was Yusuke Urameshi. The closet friend to the lead singer in the whole band. He was the only brunette in the band but that didn't stop him from sing right along with Joey and playing the hardest. At times it looked almost like her forgot to sing, but he always kept up with the band. His jet black hair stayed in place from the gel he put there which surprised the audience as his head was rocking the hardest.

On the opposite side of Joey was another blonde boy with whiskers like scars on his face and bright blue 'you could drown in them' eyes, who was giving his guitar a good work out. He didn't sing but if one was to look down at his feet they would find him with no shoes on and they were tapping in time with the song perfectly. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

The last member of the band was Edward Elric and he was on the drums. He had one metal arm, one flesh, both pounding the drums as if he wanted to kill it. His long blonde hair was in a braid that flopped around as his head shook from side to side, his eyes were closed in concentration hiding the golden color orbs underneath.

As the song ended, all four boys stepped back and took in a deep breath before grinning at each other. Applauds erupted from the couch where until now four other teens sat there in silence. One boy that was there had a starfish hair do with colors like a reddish/pink, black and blonde. He jumped up and cheered the loudest compared with the boy next to him who long white hair made him look feminine. He quietly clapped his hands and stood up more gently. The last two were a boy and girl, both had brown hair and both were cheering right a long with the starfish hair boy and just as loud.

The band had different reaction to this, Two of the boys were acting like hams and enjoying it, while Naruto blush and said thanks. Ed just shrugged and went to fixing his hair that had come undone from the head banging.

"I take it you guys enjoyed it then?" Joey asked as he began to put his instrument away, smiling an slightly out of breath.

"Enjoyed it? I love it! You guys are awesome, I mean I heard some great bands but you guys take the cake! Man Joey you have real talent here!"

"Thanks Yugi. But be careful your making us sound like band Gods or something." The teen laugh as he stood and stretched, popping his back in th process. Yusuke put his 'baby' away as well before grabbing a water bottle and downing half of it. Wiping his mouth, he tossed three more to the others.

"Yeah, Gods don't get tired. but man do we get tired. If we keep this up will be so exhausted when the contest comes around, in the middle of the song we'll fall asleep on stage. Won't that win use points, eh?" He chucked before finishing off his water before dropping on the couch next to the white haired boy.

"Hey, aren't you Kurama's cousin or something like that?"

"Yes I am, I'm Ryo. We met once over at his house before do you remember?" The boy tilted his head asa if it will help him remember but he shook his head soon after.

"Sorry I don't remember yah, Ryo."

"Don't worry about it, Kurama told me that you don't remember name all that well."

"That's valid. He can barley remember when we have practice." The blonde with the braid said as he finished off his water and walked over to the two boys talking.

"Honestly, I don't know how were this good with you in the band, Yusuke."

"Well I'm just that damn lucky short stack," As soon as the words left his mouth the brown haired boy covered his ear, grinning.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON AND SQUASH ME BY MISTAKE!?"

"You ant boy,"

"Enough you two, do you want Winery to come down here and kick your butts?" Naruto said as he joined them, sitting on the other side of Ryo while Yusuke and Ed argued. He had his Game boy out and was playing that while he sat crossed legged and talked to them. Ryo simply looked at the blonde boy as he played his game, now over his shock at the sudden shouting.

"Dose he always do that? Shout random things like that?"

The blonde boy never looked up as he stilled played his game.

"Yeah, and it's either Yusuke or Mustang you call him the 's' word," He looked up at Ryo for a moment before asking, "Did I tell you my name yet?"

"No I don't think so," The white haired boy glanced over at the other two who had stopped arguing in favor for watching what was going to happen.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and some day I'm going to be the CEO the world famous Kyuubi company so remember the name! Believe it!" Some how he went from being this relaxed boy playing his game to a boy suddenly standing on the couch looking like he was determined to do what ever it took to get what he wanted.

Ryo thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Come on guys leave Ryo alone. Come bug Tristan and Tea." Joey came to the rescue of the small boy who looked relived of such act as he stood up and brushed him self off. He seemed to hold him self well, but Joey knew the first chance he got he was going to go home and tell his boyfriend all about this day and Bakura was going to come back and meet Yusuke, Ed and Naruto and then he was going to have to save them. Sounds like normal to him.

"Naw, I was thinking about going out side and smoking, any one coming with?" As he spoke Yusuke pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter, moving towards the door.

"Hey waited up! You got one I can have?" Tristan followed after him as they went out the door, Tea shouting out after him,

"I'll tell Duke your smoking again Tristan! You know he hates you smoking,"

"What are you his mother? Come on, Tristan was it? Don't expect me to remember it tomorrow, I always forget names the next day. But you owe me fifty cents now. Just so you know and thats some thing that I never forget."

"Damn, I would figured you would, I'll get you next time."

"Alright, so tell me about Duke?" And with that said the two boy went out side and talked along with smoking almost half of Yusuke's pack. Back inside...

"Duke is going to kill him. He hates smokers." Tea said as she sat down on the couch next to a now calm looking Naruto, who was back in to his game. Ryo stood near Joey and on the oppose side from Naruto. Yugi look at Ed who was similar in hight to him. He smiled and held out his hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Yugi. You are really good at the drums."

"I'm Ed and thank. My guardian told me that I should try to find other ways to let out my anger, so I take karate lessons, kendo lessons and play the drums. I think it helps." He shot a glare at the boy on the couch who had just coughed, which sounded muck like a 'not.'

He smiled brightly at Ed.

"What? I have alleges?" Smirking he went back to his game till something hit his head, hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry my arm slipped, rust." Ed smirked back at him before looking up at the people around him as a song played. He recognize it as the song called 'Dead bodies everywhere' and was surprised when Ryo answered it.

"Hello Bakura. I'm out with friends like I told you. Yes I told you I was going with them, I'm not lying to you! Hun, I'm with them now. At Ed's house. He's one of Joeys band mates, again I told you. Don't you dare! They haven't touched me! I know what's inappropriate, I have you as a boyfriend. Yes I made a joke, what are you going to do about it?" It was quite for a while as Ryo slowly but surely turned redder and redder.

"Bakura I'm in the room with people watching me! You'll awful Good bye Bakura!" and with that he all but slammed his phone closed. Turning he look at the others in the room, three were grinning while the last two looked some what confused.

"Um, Joey, Do you mind if I go now Bakura is being well, Bakura." He still blushed brightly as he rubbed his arm.

"No big deal, you go a head. You already saw what you wanted to see any way. Tell Bakura to keep his pants on till you get home." The lead singer laugh as he move out of hitting range of his friend as the brown boy blushed harder.

"Joey!"

"I'm kidding Ryo, no need to get violent." He loved getting his proper friend's feathers ruffled and as it was Bakura gave him the chance. He move behind Yugi in attempt to avoid his friends punches, still laughing.

"For that I should tell him you said that!"

"Wouldn't work, He probably just laugh as well. But if you don't mind me saying I need to get back home. My mother needs help and if I help her she'll take me to dance practice." The teenage girl said as she headed to the door to call for Tristan who had given them the ride to their friend's band practice.

"She's right, I left Yami to handle the store while I was here and I need to get back. See you later Joey. Come on Ryo," The starfish hared boy said as he gentle pulled his friend out the door.

"Later guys see you at school. And Ryo were protection!" The tall blonde shout after them as they left. When he knew they had left he sat down and pulled out his back-pack. Ed had already started and had all of his homework spread out on the coffee table, Naruto was still at his game and none of them looked up as Yusuke entered.

"Joey, you've been called a cad, whatever that is." Finishing off his cigarette and dropped it on to the ground before digging it in to the ground with his heel.

"Sounds normal, but anyway, you should start on your home work, Yusuke. You know the deal."

"Yeah whatever. Ever since I started this band my teachers looked like they were going to have a heart attack for the homework I've been turning in." As he spoke the blacked boy sat down next to Joey and pulled out his homework as well, thought he didn't start on it right away. Ed never looked up form his homework as he spoke.

"Naruto, Yusuke you guys need to get to work on your homework. I know you have a test tomorrow, I'm in your science class, Urameshi."

"Quite sounding like my mother Ed, your too short to be her, thought your hair is long enough." Yusuke smirked as he waited, not hearing Naruto mutter under his breath 'here we go again.'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT WITH MY LONG HAIR I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WAITING TO GROW UP AND BECOME A MOTHER!?"

"Not I said the fox boy." Naruto said as he continued as with his game, some getting his home work out. Thats one thing his father encouraged , to play the game. He discovered along time ago that only time Naruto was calm was playing his video games, so now he played them often.

He someday wants to own the best gaming company, and was willing to go up ageist the Kaiba company, to make it. Till then he was happy with being in a band.

"Not I said the lead singer." Like Naruto, Joey never looked up ether from his homework. He need to get his grades up in order to get to college. What his career choice was that he wanted to become a music teacher. He loved music and when he helped out at the local recreation center with the kids, he just fell in love with it. Only thing was that he was the his grades were kind bad and he really need to get them up. And all of his friends were willing to help, but it seemed like Ed was the only one who was able to. The little guy was smart.

"Where goes all the suspect, so yeah I would say it's you, Ed." The black haired boy laid out his arms over the back of the couch and had a pencil between his lips and nose. He really didn't care about grades but he wanted to become a private detective, or a city cop. Ether way Yusuke didn't mind or care as long as he was in action, like he was about to be in right now. He dodge the metal fist that passed his head as he rolled out and away from Ed.

"I'm going to kick your ass! Get back here, Urameshi!" As Ed went after Yusuke, Joey simply got up and walked over by Naruto where they proceed to work on their homework.

Ed was getting feed up with his fellow band mate, who for some reason decide that he need to know about his high issues. It's not his fault for being short, it was the damn accident fault. If it wasn't raining that night, and his brother was at home.. He shook his to get rid of that night drama and continued to chase his friend, Only stopping when Joey and Naruto need help. At one point her gave up and began on his home work, mainly faceting on his science homework. Because of his thirst of knowledge, he was put in twelfth grade science, his one high interest. He wanted to become a scientist to try and help people like him self, with automail limbs. He wanted to make them more attached, with the ability to feel things with them. More human is what he wanted.

As they worked on home work , after coning Yusuke in to it as well, they finally got it finished and went back to their instruments.

"Hey I got a new song I wrote during English class, Hear it out and tell me what you think, so just sit back and listen." Joey sat on one of the chairs pulling his guitar closer and sung the song.

"I wanna change the world,

I wanna find my pearl,

I wanna be the one who in the end gets the pretty girl.

Don't wanna be out done

I wanna be second to none

I wanna be the hero not a zero to everyone,

But I'm subtratctin by addition

and I'm a pretty fat magician,

Just another boy with blind ambition

I wanna take the throne

and hog the microphone,

I wanna sing the greatest record you will ever own,

I wanna cure all ill's

And have my face on the dollar bill

I wanna be the zen master not that fool up on the hill

I want ya to sign my partition

I'm turning up the road to perdition

I wanna be the new rendition

Just another boy with blind ambition

It's a feeling in me,

it's a feeling in you

Everyone is trying to find that place that stakes there clam,

I wanna take the throne

and hog the microphone,

I wanna sing the greatest record you will ever own,

I wanna change the world,

I gotta go find my pearl,

I wanna be the one who in the end gets the pretty girl.

But I'm subtratctin by addition

and I'm a pretty fat magician,

Just another boy with blind ambition

I want ya to sign my partition

I'm turning up the road to perdition

I wanna be the new rendition

Just another boy with blind ambition

Just another boy with blind ambition. (1)"

As the song ended he opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed and saw his friends grinning.

"Thats the opening song at battle at the bands contest!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up. He ran over to Joey and leaped on his back with his famous smile, the one that makes his friends and family melt. "See this is why you are our song write!"

"Wheeler, this is why you write the songs. If you can come up with this in English, imagine what you can do when you actual think about your songs. I agree with Fox Boy. That our theme song for the contest, what do you say Ed?" The tall detective-wanna be clapped his friend on the back before look at the short-tempered boy who shrugged.

"I agree fully with the stupid idiot oh and Naruto to." He smirked at the look he was given before adding, "Did you get our copies as well?"

"Yeah, I was think we could work on it tomorrow. I need to get home soon."

"Yeah same with Naruto and I. We'll see tomorrow at school Ed, don't let Roy bother to more. I have work seven so we have to get started soon after school," As he spoke he move to gather his things as Naruto and Joey did the same. "If you get detention again I'll kill you."

"You don't scare me Urameshi, so don't even try it. Just get going and get out of my house, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smiled as he followed them out the door and watched them as they walked down the street before sighing and going back in side. Once there he went in to the kitchen where a blonde girl was fixing her self a sandwich.

"Hey Winery, what's up?" He moved behind her and grabbed a soda can from the refrigerate.

"Nothing I almost got that car engine rebuilt just a few more weeks and it will be complete! So how was band practice? I heard you yelling at Yusuke again, and by the way," She turned and with a wrench in hand smacked him hard in the head. "I nearly dropped the engine I was working on twice!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! Gees you're a menace to society," This time he ducked as the wrench flew over head. "Ha!"

Ping!

"Ow..."

"Ha to you to!" And with that said she took her sandwich and Ed soda and went to her room as the front door opened and Al, Ed's younger brother, walked in to see Ed on the floor nursing his head.

"I'm back, brother. I see you mad Winery mad again."

"Not my fault..."

"What ever you say brother," Al watched as he brother get off the floor and move to the refrigerate grabbing another soda.

"You enjoy you movie, Al?"

"Yeah, It was good, I liked it, I don't think Serenity liked it thought. She kept looking at her watch though the entire movie." He took of his black jacket and sat down at the table as his older brother made two sandwiches and grabbed another soda. He placed the plate between them and each grabbing one of them as they talked.

"What movie did you guys see again?"

"Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Mokuba said he liked the graphics best, I like it all. You should go see it some time, brother. I think you would like it. It's just like the game. Music and everything." He ate his sandwich slowly, wanting to savor this moment. He love having this time with his older and lately they seemed to be have trouble with that with school and friends and after school actives. Times were hard to just be big brother and him, so moments like this was important to him.

"Well it's sounds interesting. I'll see if any one wants to go tomorrow. Yusuke has to work and after words the rest of use have nothing to do so, I see if Naruto and Joey want to go. Are you going to give me any spoilers or do I have to watch the movie all the way through to find out?" He smiled as he got up with the plate and finished off his drink. He put the plate in the sink and lead against it as he waited.

"Sorry, brother. You have to watch the movie. Specking of your band how are things? Think you guys will be ready for the contest next Saturday?"

"Maybe, if we work hard from now on. We got a new song we need to work on and then we'll be ready. Hey Al, It's late and I'm tired, I'm going to bed K?"

"Yeah, Same here. After the movie we went to the arcade and played 'dance dance revolution', so I'm wore out. See you in the morning brother."

"Night Al." With that said the went to their own rooms and went to bed, Al went to sleep right away while Ed thought about what his band was going to do when the contest happened. It went from winning the contract to failing so bad that they were shunned by everyone.

"Like thats going to happen, We're good and any one who doesn't think that is a complete morron. Believe it. Oh great, I sound like Naruto now, I need sleep." And with that last thought he rolled over and went to sleep soon after.

The next day at school Joey wanted to shoot some thing. From what he saw and heard, Ed sat in the principal's office for yelling at Roy Mustang insults in the middle of a test, Yusuke told a teacher to fuck off and Naruto was caught trying to let the frogs from third hour Biology free in third hour English, which, he noted, Sauske Uchiha was in. So much for not getting in trouble for the day, all he needed was Seto Kaiba to show up and call him a mutt or insult him at all. Joey avoided him like the plage all day. When lunch rolled around, he saw Kaiba sitting there with Roy Mustang and they were talking about some thing and Hiei was reading a book. He just shook his head and was about to walk off when he felt someone jump on his back, out of the corner of his eye, he saw purple.

"Hi there Joey. What's up?" He smiled as he felt her slide of his back and stand in front of him. She had purple hair and purple eyes, and a smile a wide long to show she was up to some thing. On her neck she had a dragon clutching a purple stone and almost acting like it was very important to it. She was kind of short compared to Joey, but that was because of her boots. They made her slightly taller than normal.

"Hey Sam, nothing with me other than I think my band is trying to get detention. What's up with our resident princess?" A lot of people made that joke a lot but it was mostly true, supposable she was going to become the next mayor and they way people follow her, Joey himself didn't doubt it. He chuckled as she glared at him before punching him lightly in the arm.

"What have I told you about that? I'm not a princess and if you call me that again I'll kick you ass, as for what's up, hopefully soon Hiei's temper. Wanna watch and pick on Seto?" She smiled again as she waited for his answer.

"I'm not planing on picking on Kabia, but I'll watch you pick on Hiei, from over there. I'm working on the lyric list for the contest. By the way I heard that you and you family is going to be there on opening night. Is it true?"

"Yeah, my mother is going just to pick on me through, she doesn't like my friends, and my brother Steven wants to go as well as Emily, though it more know that Linda's band is entering and she just happens to be one of my best friends. Any way I see Hiei is reading a nice book in peace and quite, time to ruin that. Later," She waved off her friend as she moved to the boys sitting at the table, relatively in silence. Smirking she latched her self around his neck as she sort of yelled in his ear.

"Hey Shorty! How yah doing?"

Hiei never moved but on the inside he was savoring the feeling. He sat his book down and with out turning around asked,

"Why are you touching me?"

"Hmmmm, cause I can," She gave his friends a cheeky grin as she let up some.

"Why am I tempted to cut you up into little pieces and leave you on the side of the highway?" He turned a little to look at her with inquiring look as if she had the answers.

"Hiei, Have you been watching those Korean thriller movies again?" Kiba asked as he turned to watch the boy and girl talk. Hiei looked back over at the brown haired boy with an evil smirk before answering.

"What can I say? They have such creative ways of disposing the remains"

"Well this is, yo u know, very riveting and all but I gotta rocket. Catch yah latter, hot stuff," She leaned down again, giving Hiei a big kiss on the cheek before chuckling as she walked away, not noticing the blushed on Hiei's face.

"Why must she torment me so?" He knew it was sappy but, as far as he was considered it was true. She did torment him, whether it was with fake flirting or just being mean and insult him.

"I believe, to quote your swain, 'Cause she can.'It's Sam, what did you expect?" Now interested in how the girl was able to make their friend blush, all of them fosced on him, all with know smirks.

"Hey Hiei, you got a little lip gloss on you cheek, tell me is it cherry or grape?" Roy smirked as Hiei's face got a little bit more red, reaching up he wiped his face off with a napkin and glared at Roy.

"Shut up Mustang. I don't know and I don't care what her lip gloss is. Why don't you try and get Ed detention again."

"Looks like some one is touchy, may be we should call Sam back over."

"How about you go and get your self..."

"Ok that it, Time to work on what we are going to do with our band, like what can we play and we need to make some songs up. We can work on the song at my home but, we should have at least a band name." Sasuke said as he tried to get ever on him and his idea, His brother came up with a good band name and he wanted to share it.

"I play bass, My father kind of wanted my to play some thing so I was taught that. About one of the few things he and I agreed on." Roy mused as he sipped his Monstertm energy drink.

"I play lead guitar. Genkai had Yukina and I learn some kind of instruments, she took flute, I took guitar." Hiei picked his book back up and finished off his page before looking up at his friends.

"Piano, My step-father(2) wanted me to learn something musical," was all he said as he continued to type away on his computer.

"I know how to violin, when I was younger I wanted to be like Itachi and play some thing, Specking of him he came up with a band name I think you may like. Darkness Falls sound good?"

"I like it. Wasn't that a movie with a comatose wife who husbands held two people up?" Roy asked. Sasuke's eye twitched as he thought about it before answering.

"Yes, It's my brothers idea might I add, some how he figured it fit the four of us."

"And you get after me for watching Korean films? At least I get the right information from murder movies." Hiei sipped his drink of green tea, before looking where Sam disappeared to see her with her friends laughing at a joke. Shaking his head he went back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, for us it dose work. We don't understand on how certain people grabbed our attention and hold on to it with out knowing it, not to sound sappy or anything but it's true." Closing his laptop, Seto picked up his coffee and drank some. Roy smiled as he held out his drink in a toast.

"To Darkness Falls then. May we understand some day,"

* * *

I know cliff hanger but, hey I got it out here. Now no killing me, I promised it would be out on Feb 14 and here it is. Enjoy.

(1) Just so you the entire story was based off the YUIGOH Movie soundtrack, and some songs are going to be from there. This one is one I saw that worked for the Underdogs best and You will see it again. I will have some song which are written by my friend and not my own. Only thing that mine in this story it Sam and her friends along with the idea.

(2) Don't kill me, I didn't know how to say Seto Kaiba knew how to play the piano, so in this story they are going to be moderately nice to each other.

One more thing, here are the ages and grades with the bands and their siblings, Tell me who you would like to see Mokuba with: Al or Serenity. Ether way he's bi.

Darkness Falls:

Seto Kaiba. Age 17, Grade 12

Roy Mustang, Age 17, Grade 12

Hiei Jaganshi Age, 16, Grade 11

Sasuke Uchiha Age 16, Grade 10

Mokuba Kiba, Age 15, Grade 10

Yukina Jaganshi Age 16, Grade 11

Itachi Uchiha Age 21, Out of school

(I don't know if Roy has a sister but if some one finds out if he dose than she will be in here, I just need the information)

Underdogs

Joey Wheeler Age 17, Grade 12

Edward Elric Age 16, Grade 11

Yusuke Urameshi Age 17 Grade 12

Naruto Uzumaki Age 15 soon to be 16 Grade 10

Serenity Wheeler Age16 Grade 10

Al Elric Age 15 Grade 10

Other Charters

Sam McBeast, Age 16 Grade 11

Keiko Yukimura Age 16, Grade11

Every one else will be some where around there, but I got everyone who is going to be important listed. One last thing. I know this story isn't award winning but please give me insight as to how you like it or not.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. This is an authors note to let you all know that I re-read the lastest chapter and I must say, I am sooo sorry for the mistakes and bad side plots. I am curently letting you know that I am getting it betaed and as soon as I can I will re-upload the 2nd chapter but for now I am leaveing the chapter up for yo uto read. But know that I'm working on fixing it and about Monday, Tuesday around then, it will be fixed. Forgive the incovence I have caused


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to those who are reading this and keeping up with it so to speak. I'm quite possibly going to re-write this story now that I have a new editor. It would be in a long while as I have school to deal with right now and I might lose my internet at home because of money problems. If enough people say they want me to keep it up, let me know and I talk with my new beloved editor. Thanks for reading! Ladyfox out


End file.
